1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to display device.
2. The Related Arts
The display device of known technique usually comprises front frame, middle frame, display panel and backlight module, and the backlight module comprises reflector, lightguiding plate, and optical film disposed on back plate.
In known technique, optical film is disposed on lightguiding plate. In order to prevent disposition and falloff of optical film, a method as shown in FIG. 1 is usually used to position optical film. Convex bump 111 is disposed on middle frame 110 surrounding display panel, and recessed hole 121 corresponding to convex bump 111 is disposed on the margin of optical film 120. Optical film 120 is positioned by positioning convex bump 111 in recessed hole 121 and applying tape 130.
As a result, while display device is during the high thermal test, thermal expansion and contraction of tape 130 caused by changing of temperature produces the stress which results in the waving of optical film. Furthermore, the quality of optical performance compromised; thus, the quality of displaying performance compromised.
Therefore, a display device is provided to solve the problems.